I'll give this Song 2 You
by Ms.GarciaRose19
Summary: Is set after Big Time Girlfriends:Camille and Logan are both conflicted over their feeling for each other and there freinds try to give them a little push in the right direction. 4 part story. LxC/KxJ/CxS/JxR


**Hello everyone out there in the fan-fiction universe it is I, Ms. GarciaRose19, I decided to this little 4-shot Sage about, you guessed it, Logan and Camille. **

**I have been so busy with personal things that I have taken a little break from my stories, but I will try to get organize once again and bring you more stories, and as my apology here is my new story **

**I don't own Big Time Rush or the song used it's called: Song 2 You, by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice**

**Song 2 You**

**Camille's POV:**

"No James!" I shouted to him over the music.

"But why not!" he winded back stopping his foot.

"Because, I'm not going to, just so you can get a girl." I responded. We we're currently at yet another one of the BTR's Famous Pool Side Parties. James had been trying to grab the attention of Rachel all night long.

However, every time he tried to talk to her he would loose her from sight. And he was running out of time, the party was going to end soon, "Please Cami!" he begged. "You have to help me! You're talented and the only one who can help me."

"James, come on don't make me, Please!" I told him.

"Fine." he said, "but if I end up alone," he sniffled "It will be because you didn't want to help me" he said using his puppy dog face.

'Oh no, not the face,' I yelled at myself, he began to walking away slowly... I hated when he used the face, I mean seriously how many of you could ignore James' puppy dog face. "Fine." I said.

He immediately turned around with a huge smile on his face. "I knew you would change your mind."

"Jerk." I told him as we walked to we the DJ booth was.

**Logan's POV:**

"This has to be one of the best parties we have ever thrown...Whoop whoop!" shouted Carlos.

"The entire Palm Wood_s_ has to be here, I mean look around" said Kendall with his arm around Jo's shoulder.

"Seriously, best one yet." I said as I was taking a drink of soda. Stephanie suddenly came up to the three of us. Carlos smiled at his girlfriend.

"Guys have you all see Camille? I've been looking for her." she told us.

"We haven't, I thought she was with you dancing." said Jo.

"She was, but James took her away, he said it was an emergency." I immediately tensed up.

"Emergency? Are they okay? Why didn't they get us," I started asking her. James was one of my best friends so it was normal to worry.

Camille on the other hand, I had broken up with when she and James kissed a while back. We we're all friends but I didn't know exactly how I felt about her.

"Logan, calm down I'm sure they are fine, knowing James, his hair probably lost volume." we all laughed.

**Camille's POV:**

"James, I haven't done this in a while, what if I suck or worst get stage fright" I said to him as I clenched the microphone as I paced.

"Camille you have one of the best voices I have ever heard, you don't suck." he told me. I stopped pacing and relaxed a bit. James had to be my best guy friends. He was easy to talk to and I could tell him things about me that I couldn't tell anyone else.

Don't get me wrong the other BTR guys are great. Kendall is like my bug brother he protects me like he would any other of his friends. Carlos is a lovable guy; he makes my laugh even when I'm having a crappy day.

And then there is Logan. Logan Mitchell, the one person I ever loved. He makes me get that butterfly feeling; you know the one in the pit of your stomach. I love every time I see him smile I can't help but smile back.

It was my fault; I lost him, plain and simple. I kissed one of his best friends, yes there was a bomb and we got caught up in the roles, but there isn't an excuse for it. I can't take it back, I'm just glad I have his friendship.

"Camille!" I snapped out of my mind. James had been talking to me and I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sorry, I freaking out, I haven't sung in front of people before," I told him.

"Singing is just like acting," he said to me. "Look, Gustavo once told us to picture the people you feel comfortable in the crowd with," he turned me toward the dancing crowd, "and pretend sing to those people. Better?" I nodded. "Okay, what song should we sing, I want it to speak for me, NO, my heart." he said staring of into space.

"Well pick one." I told him, I was beginning to lose my confidence he had given me.

"Hey what about that song you wrote last week?" he told me. I looked at him

"Song, What song James?"

"The song in your song book that was up in your room." he said pulling it out from his pocket and began looking through it to find what he was looking for.

"You took it! James!" I said trying to reach and take it away from him.

"Here it is!" he pulled out a page from it. "Song 2 You, We can change the word boy to girl and we could sing it."

"I can't believe you Diamond," I told him. He smiled at me sheepishly

"Come on it's a great song Camille," he said.

"okay," I gave in he was going to make me sing, "lets just get this over with." he walked over to the DJ.

**Logan's POV:**

"It's been thirty minutes already, where are they!" said Stephanie.

"My guess is as good as yours." I told her.

"Guys we looked every where," said Carlos coming with Kendall

"We couldn't find them." said Kendall. Jo was coming to us with neither James or Camille," no luck?" Kendall said.

"No, no one has seen them leave either, so they are still here." we we're all quite for a while, that's when we heard James voice through a microphone.

"Well I hope you all love this party" the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Guys there he is! On the other side of the pool by the DJ!" shouted Carlos over the crowd.

"What is he doing?" said Kendall.

"But before this party ends I would like to sing a song with one of my best friends here for you tonight, how does that sound?" Once aging cheers where heard all around.

"Where is Camille?" asked Jo. Looking around for her

"There she is, by the DJ." answered Stephanie. We all turned to see her; sure enough Camille was there.

"Okay, help me welcome our very own Camille up here!" James said pointing to her off the edge of the stage. I saw she was struggling. I wanted to help her.

**Camille's POV:**

"CAMILLE, CAMILLE, CAMILLE..." they chanted.

I didn't want to go up there; I looked at the floor "What is wrong with me!" I said to myself.

I looked around, that's when I spotted Logan looking right at me giving me a comforting smiling. I felt a burst of confidence. I regained control of my legs and I walked up to the little stage next to James.

"This is called a Song 2 You" said James to the crowd; the beat from the started playing...

**No one's POV:**

(James singing,_**both**_**,**_ Camille singing_)

I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know

_**I ain't no fool baby...**_

I may not be a star  
>I'm not driving the sickest car<br>But, I know

_**I can make you happy baby...**_

_**I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<br>**_

People began moving with the beat of the song. "What are they doing?" asked Carlos.

"Singing." Logan said to him as he kept staring at Camille up on the stage.

_**I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do**_ (All that I can do)  
><span>_**Is give this song to you**_

_Nah Nah  
>Nah Nah<br>Nah Nah  
><em>  
><span>Yeah I know that you are blessed<br>But there's something you're missing yet  
><em><strong>Your own melody<strong>_...

Oh baby

_**As I strum my guitar, you should know**_

_**What you... are to...me...**_

My everything, yeah 

James sang to Rachel. "I think James is trying to get Rachel, look at him." said Kendall.

"That was his emergency?" said Jo. "Who cares Camille has a great voice!" shouted Carlos.

"Who knew?" said Stephanie. Camille was moving around on stage with James

"Apparently James did." Logan said. he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

_**I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>your heart, not material things<strong>_

James walked toward the crowd, leaving Camille with the part she remembered what James told

her. 'Look at the people you feel comfortable with' she thought.

She couldn't help but look at Logan while she sang. 

_I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel_  
><em>My soul is true<em> (My soul is true)   
><em>I don't have the world<br>Can't give it to you girl_ (can't give it too you girl)  
><span>_But all that I can do_ (All that I can do)  
><span>_Is give this song to you_

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby _(Give this song to you) _  
><span>What I can say, I'll sing it.<span> _(Give this song to you)_

Every word, every verse, I'll be there baby  
><em>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh<em> _(Give this song to you)_

I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby  
>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true<br>  
><em>I'll give you my song <em>(Song)_  
>These words to you <em>(Words)_  
>Sing you what I feel <em>(Yeahh)_  
>My soul is true<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But all that I can do _(All that I can do)

James went next to Camille and put his arm around her shoulder and sang.

_I'll give you my song _(song)_  
>These words to you <em>(you)_  
>Sing you what I feel <em>(feel)_  
>My soul is true <em>(true)_  
>I don't have the world <em>(world)_  
>Can't give it to you girl <em>(girl)_  
>But all that I can do<em> (All that I can dooo)  
><span>  
><em><strong>Is give this song to yooo...<strong>_

The two ended the song. Everyone clapped and cheered as the song ended

"WOOOOOOOO!" Carlos shouted louder than everyone around. "YEAH!"

"Oh my god they where amazing!" said Jo. Camille and James waved to everyone as they walked off the stage.

**Camille's POV:**

"Yeah, well I'm glad you liked the song," James said to Rachel. Right after we got down, she approached us and started talking to him; "Because I sung it for you." she blushed. 'Oh brother,' I thought as I walked away.

"CAMI!" I heard Carlos shout as he ran toward me arms wide open; I braced myself for a Carlos bear hug. "You rocked!" he told me spinning me around.

"Thank you...Carlos." I say to him. We walked to where the others were. "Hey guys." I gave a small wave.

"Camille you can sing!" said Jo, "why didn't you tell us!" I couldn't help but blush.

"I just never came up, I guess." I told them.

"Yeah that's why." said Kendall giving me a little nudge.

"Shut up Kendall" we all laughed.

"You really were great Camille," said Logan to me. I looked at him, he gave me a genuine smile, cue the butterfly feeling.

"Thank you, Logan." I smiled back.

"Hey there my friends how are we?" said James coming up from behind me.

"How did it go with Rachel?" asked Stephanie.

"Did you tell them cam?" he looked at me.

"No, they figured it out after you kept singing to her James." I told him.

"Oh she gave me her number, see, James still has It." he said pulling out a napkin with her number. "Enough about me, we have to start cleaning up; people are starting to leave." he said. We all looked around, people were leaving some were even helping clean.

"Let's get to it, we don't need another strike from Bitters," said Logan. We all started to work to and fill up the trash cans.

**Yeah, there you have it, part one of this 4 part story. Thank you to all of you!**

**please don't forget to Review and make some comments on what I can improve on, that will be great if you all could do that for me, I will update next weekend. So please let me hear what you all have to say.**

**I love you all, until next time!**

**:D**


End file.
